My angel
by Katiie
Summary: A normal day for the flock, but Angel is injured, nearly dead, will they get to hospital on time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Again, this is my first chapter and I have decided to do my first EVER! Fanfic on Maximum Ride my second favorite book hope you enjoy **

**Remember to review!**

Chapter 1

I woke up stiff and shivering, we were in yet another crumbling cave.

We were on the outskirts of America (I hope). It was _another_ morning sleeping rough, I don't think any of us could cope anymore, it was a hard switch from Ella's cosey camp bed to the hard rocky floor of an icy cave.

Our next mission was another Itex a couple hundred miles away, it was a big one apparently and it was in the middle of now where.

Total gave out a low groan from somewhere behind me, I twisted round to see Angel literally lying on top of him only Total's little head poked out, I choked back a giggle. Gazzy had his thumb in his mouth and his hands clenched into fists, his head was close to Nudge who was muttering to her self in her sleep I caught a few of the slurred words- "Max" "Mum" and "Itex".

They all looked so young lying stretched out on the frozen floor especially Gazzy.

Next to me Fang stirred and stretched out his arms.

"Morning Max" He yawned.

"Morning" I gave him a warm smile, and tipped my head back into a huge yawn.

That's when Nudge let out an ear piercing scream followed by a gun shot. My head spun to where she was sitting.

I was on my feet already, my hands clenched into fists. That's when I spotted a pool of dark blood on the floor, Angel's sleeve was soaked crimson and she wasn't moving...

" ANGEL!" I shrieked but was cut of by the hammering of another machine gun...

**Sorry I didn't mention Iggy on the first chapter, he will definitely be in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 2 Angel?

1 

**Here is my next chapter enjoy...**

**Please review :-(**

**This might be my last chapter because I haven't had one review!**

**Never mind. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

I expected to see the sky dotted with fly boys, but there wasn't. The morning sky was clear and quiet, it took me a second to evaluate the sky around me, then I shot over to Angel.

Fang and Iggy were already there.

"Angel, Angel can you hear me, darling?" Asked in desperation. 

" I think it's gone through her chest but missed her heart by a few centimeter. We have got to get her to hospital. FAST!" 

I nodded and whipped my wings out, my eyes flickered to Iggy and Nudge they were looking absolutely shocked. 

I ran over to Iggy and explained what had happened.

He nodded clasped Nudge's hand, scooped a shaking Total off the floor and launched, they were both up in the sky in seconds. 

Followed closely by Gazzy who had tears streaming down his face. 

I ran back over to Angel.

'On three' said Fang, slipping his arms under Angel's head.

I scooped up her legs.

'One, two, three' Angel was surprisingly light so we had her up in our arms in a few moments.

We pushed ourselves over the edge of the cliff and caught a strong gust of 

wind that carried us up to the others who were waiting nervously. 

'Gazzy when you were looking at the map did you notice any near by hospitals?'

'Err, ummm.' Replied Gazzy. He scrunched his eyes up in frustration and concentration.

'I... I think the nearest one was up north about 50 miles away, but I could be wrong... Is Angel alright?' 

I swore under my breath. Then put my calm face on.

'Of course she is, we just have to get her to the nearest hospital.'

'Max?' Fang called.

He held up one hand to show it covered in blood.

'The bandage has come undone, should we go back down to the cave?'

I looked at Angel's drained face.

'No, we have got to get her to hospital!' And started to soar forward, followed by everyone else.

'Has she still got a pulse' I whispered to Fang, as we soared through the sky at top speed trying to hold Angel in a safe way.

'Yes, it's... it's actually really strong!'

'Good girl Angel, keep going. You can do it! ' I murmured under my breath.

I clutched her half lifeless body closer to mine as we flew on through the emptiness towards the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3, Don't leave me

1**Hi again!**

**Thank you for the 3 reviews but I am aiming for 5 till the next chapter, here we go...**

We were soaring through the air at top speed for quite some time.

But now as my teeth were chattering and small bits of ice had gathered on Angel's eyelashes

my wings slowed and so did everyone else.

'M... Ma...Max c...can w..we s...top, now? P...p...please!' Chattered Nudge.

'Nearly there N...Nudge look you can see the town just over there...' I said indicating with my head.

I clutched Angel closer to my chest and glanced at Fang, he was staring straight ahead, his

slender black wings flapping slowly, his serene face; calm and... Snap out of it Max!

I turned my attention to Angel, she was still breathing steadily, but she was still stiff, frigid,

cold and icy even with all our thin coats on top of her.

I sped up again as we neared the small town, I had tried to stay calm about Angel but now the

scary thoughts crept back into my head; What will happen when the doctors find her wings,

What if she is seriously injured, what if she dies! Take a deep breath Max, Angel is going to be

fine. I scanned the floor there was about 20 odd houses, a large church, what I think was a

school. Oh, and a big white building, I narrowed my eyes, yep it sure looked like a hospital to

me! I gave the flock the signal to descend, I aimed my wings down and glided towards the

hospital. Fang and I reached the ground just in front of the entrance, I folded my wing in

tightly and we rushed in followed by the rest of the flock. We headed towards the main desk,

the classy secretary's eyes widened as she saw us hurrying towards her. She picked the phone

up and dialed a number she spoke quickly, then slammed it down, she took one look at

Angel's blood soaked t-shirt and gasped. She recovered quickly and said.

'Right I have got doctor team on their way they should be here any second' She glanced round

the corridor. Three or four doctors were rushing towards us with a hospital bed. The largest one came towards me and tentatively scooped Angel out of our arms, and onto the bed. My

arms tingled and I stretched them out, Fang was doing the same. The others were crowding

round Angel. I pushed my way through, I caught a glimpse of Angel she was still deathly white

but at least she had a breathing apparatus set up now and the bed was already being pushed of

to were I assumed was theater. I wiped back a tear that had slipped out. Gazzy tried to follow

Angel, his bottom lip trembling, but I held him back.

'There's nothing more we can do for Angel now' and I embraced him into a hug.

**Not sure if this was a good chapter of not?! Please review...**

**Katiie**


End file.
